


Break (Do flamingo x Reader)

by HumminMoth



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumminMoth/pseuds/HumminMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've decided to take a break from Doffy's study session with you on you incoming test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break (Do flamingo x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut has been taken down on dA for explicit reasons, so I am throwing it here instead. I apologize in advance for amateurish writing of smut, feel free to give me ideas for improving!

"Fu fu fu, already feeling tired?" Doflamingo with his usual smile, and his stupid sunglasses, towers over you. You shift comfortably in his lap, your book lies on the table top. "Yeah." You yawn, stretching your hand out. You lay your head on top of his chest, and Doflamingo's arms lazily drape over you. "Well, it's time for a break anyway." He smiles, his head lies on top of yours. "Thanks, teach." You mock, as you felt his hold tightens around you. Enjoying the brief moment of tranquility, you sigh in relief. You give out a squeek, when Doflamingo starts to message your shoulders. 

 

"Doffy!" 

 

Ignoring your dissatisfaction, he continues to rub circles on your tensed shoulders slowly. Soon, your protests turn to moans of satisfaction, your body relaxed and free of stress. You close your eyes, as you fully relieve in this soothing sensation. "Ah…" You frown, as you feel his hands drift off from your shoulders. You whimper, as you realize they are now under your shirt. Cool air from the room seize into your bare skin, leaving you with goosebumps. Doflamingo waits for a moment, like a eager puppy, until he sees you nod, face red ,approving him to continue. "Good girl." He breathes close to your side, sending a shiver down your spine. He helps you to take off your shirt, and then your bra, letting your breasts to slightly bounce. His hands cup your breasts gently, sliding up to touch and pinch your nipples. You try to keep it low, but quiet moans begin to amplify, as he continues to you with your nipples. His mouth takes a hold of your ear lobe, nibbling on it. 

 

"Aahh-" You moan.

 

You feel your core is heating up, your lower body begins to shift, hoping to gain some friction, and your hand reaches for your underwear. But Doflamingo stops you, his hand holding you from touching you. "Not now." 

 

"Relax. I'll handle the rest." 

 

Doflamingo pulls down your pants, "Fufu, already so wet. Aren't you a little eager?" He smiles, turning you to face him, observing your flushed face, glistening with sweat, like a predator with its prey. But you are too focus with your growing lust to be embarrassed. "Please, Doffy…" You moan. You can't keep it longer. You are desperate to be fill. Your hands grasp on his arms tight as if your life depends on it. Hearing you at such a vulnerable state makes Doflamingo grunts. He captures your mouth desperately, his tongue moving in sync with yours, effectively muting any moans you have. He moves away, leaving you panting and gasping for air. You back only weakly supported by the edge of the table, holding you tight, he tears your panty away from your glistening core. His thumb slowly rubs circle on your clitoris, sending shivers to you, only making you moan and beg louder. Your hands slowly slip down his waist, holding him close for support. One of his hand holds your back for support, as he insert a finger into your sex. You groan in pleasure as he starts to move his finger up and down. Wishing for more, you try to move your hip in sync with the movement of his finger, only to end with futile as his hand holds you immobile. Pulling out, his finger already coated with your pre-cum. Doflamingo smiles, his sunglasses glints in the light. "How adorable." He grins only widen, seeing you whimpering and withering under him, begging to be fucked. Ignoring your request of seeing his length, he inserts two of digits into your core. They move up and down slowly, then they curl, and faster, they start to move in a scissoring motion. Your hands squeeze his, your toes curl in delight. 

The digits increase in speed, as you feel you are close. "Doflamingo--- I'm---" You pause, gasping for breath, barely holding yourself in. " Doflamingo only growls in response, as he continues to increase his speed. Your core growing hotter and hotter, until you reach your orgasm.

 

"AAAAAH!" 

You scream at the top of your lungs, as you collapse on top of Doflamingo. Your body, sticky with sweat, a few strands of your hair stick to your skin, gasp for air hungrily, your heart beating fast. After a while, Doflamingo pulls out his digits, coated with your cum. "A little bit too soon, doll." You swap his hand away, "You think you can do better?" A smug smile hangs on your tired face. Without waiting for his response, you pull down his boxers, reveal his fully erect cock. You look at his amused reaction, and smile to him. 

"It's my turn now."


End file.
